custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
We Love You Barney
'We Love You Barney '''is the twentieth and finale episode of ''Season 15 of ''Barney and Friends. ''It's a semi-remake of a couple of the past ''Barney and Friends ''episodes Plot The episode opens up on an empty school yard. Kylie and Kyle run out of the school and start to play tag. The instrumental for "It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day" starts to play. Kylie says "Man! Today seem like the perfect day. It's fun and sunny...It's a fun fun sunny day!". They start singing. When done the first verse Nick and Min walk out of the classroom door, Min is carrying the Barney plush and Nick is carrying a book and his jacket. They welcome each other and resume singing the rest of the song. At the end of the song Min says "Today is perfect! But I feel like were missing something.". Kylie replys with "Yea it does. I'm not sure if it's something we are missing rather than somebody!". They all chant "Barney!". Barney comes to life and he says "Well aren't you happy to see me!" The kids reply with "Well we do love you Barney!". A door appears in the middle of the playground. A lady opens the door and says "Barney? Did I hear someone say Barney?". All of the children look confused but Barney. Barney exclaims "STELLA!". The lady that opened the door is Barney's old friend Stella the Storyteller. Stella says "Oh hi Barney! Can I get a hug?". Barney says "Of course.Everyone come over here I want you to meet one of my old friends!". After Barney introduces the kids to Stella she tells them she has a story about someone that they know. "Who is it?" Kyle asks "Well he's tall and purple!"Stella says "Is it..BARNEY" the kids reply. "Yes!" Stella replys. Stella starts the story. "Barney is a purple, green and yellow imaginary dinosaur. He started out with playing with only 6 neighborhood kids. Micheal, Amy, Tina, Luci, Adam and Dreck. They called each other "The Backyard Gang". One day they took him to school. He met some more friends and ended up really likeing it at school. He ended up living their. He made a lot new friends. As his friends got older the school got bigger! They even built a treehouse. Barney moved from the school to the park. He met more friends and they had fun in the caboose! Now Barney's back at school but Barney can be anywhere and with anyone if you just imagine him.". Barney and the kids thank Stella for the story and tell her to have a great day. When Stella leaves Barney and the kids hear something in the treehouse. Barney decideds to go up there. When arriving he sees David practicing his band instrament (the trumpet). "Oh I just can't get this song!". Barney sees David and he says "Hello there!". "Barney!" He runs over to Barney and gives him a hug. Barney says "What's wrong? I heard you getting mad.". "I can't play London Bridge" Barney replys with "Well let's just practice.". After practicing David got it. They go down to the playground and they play the song for everyone. Barney tells them to sing along. After they are done singing they decided to play tag. While playing they sing "Games". Kennedy shows up and she trips on a rock and gets a scratch on her knee. Barney tells the kids to wait in the classroom as he trys to make Kennedy fell better. Barney sings "It's O.K. to Cry" to her. That makes her feel better and they go into the class. In the classroom no one is there. Music starts to play and the children come into the classroom door wearing silly customs and they sing "Boom Boom Aint it Great to be Crazy?". Steven shows up with a jump rope and says "Hey ya'll wanna play with the jump rope- Barney!". "Hello again!". Barney and the kids go out side and start to play jump rope. They then sing "Let's Play Together". Barney trys the jump but falls. They get Barney up by pulling the rope. Barney thanks the kids and says "I can always count on you!". They sing "You Can Count on Me". After that Barney says "All of my friends are so kind...and special!" Then they sing "Everyone is Special". When the song ends Barney than says "I Love You all so much. Before you have to go lets sing our favorite song.". They sing "I Love You" at the end of the song Barney turns to the audience and says "and remeber I love you.". As the episode comes to a close the kids thank Barney for always being there for them. They leave and Barney turns back into a doll. Cast *Barney *Kaylie *Kyle *Min *Nick *David *Kennedy *Steven *Stella the Storyteller (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day #Try and Try Again #London Bridge #Try and Try Again (Reprise) #Games #It's O.K. to Cry #Boom Boom Ain't it Great to be Crazy? #Let's Play Together #Teddy Bear #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #I Love You (Extended Version) Trivia *Stella the Storyteller makes a cameo. *In the Stella scene they show clips from past years. *Most of the instrumental soundtrack sounds very similar to "Sing and Dance with Barney"'s soundtrack. *Their is an extended version of "I Love You" *There are a lot of references to old Barney content.